


【栾堂】加了蜜 上

by xiangguanqun0715



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangguanqun0715/pseuds/xiangguanqun0715
Summary: 大学设定栾导员×宣传部孟部长一个一见钟情精打细算的恋爱故事
Relationships: 栾云平/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 5





	【栾堂】加了蜜 上

—

春风拂面，栾云平在寒冬腊月里揣着手看台上元旦晚会，没来由觉得春天差不多来了。

他多懒呐，又怕冷，平时应邀参加各个系里活动都是能划水则展现一整套蝶泳加仰泳技巧，保准十来分钟以后就见不着人了。真有自讨没趣的同事拿这和他打趣，技高如他，只推推窄边眼镜斜一眼那位，淡淡地说一句，“年轻人的事，犯得着咱们这群中老年人掺和吗？”

每每他这话一撂出来，年龄大且以和为贵的何姓某导师都觉得有被冒犯到，拉着其他中年人代表自觉后撤离开战场。独留栾云平一人端着茶壶细细品他的新茶。

差不多到了十二月份，各个系该筹备节目的都抓紧排练了，但总归是院里，还是需要请领导开场加攒底发言。系里那些个学生会干部一个赛一个精，拼了命也得把受欢迎的导员拉拢到他们那边，省得刚开场没多久，领导发完言底下学弟学妹都睡了。

一般这档子事儿，真轮不到栾云平。

他不大爱和自个儿带的同学们玩笑，甚至于除了发布些院里决定，很少出现在他带的系里，害得同学们对他压根就不了解，更不熟悉。

甚至有一次，院里教学质量周，他按要求选了节课坐在班后面观察。一个男孩气喘吁吁猫着腰从后门溜进来，一屁股坐他旁边了。侧过头看他一眼还拍了拍他肩膀，操着一口东北大碴子味口音跟他说。

“哎呀妈呀，可算给我赶上了，这老师精着呢，剩十分钟下课才点名。”

栾云平笑的很慈爱，冲他点了点头，还亲切地询问了他的名字。

后来教学质量月结束，班级例会上尚九熙听着班长念检查情况，又用接下来一周时间思考，他到底是哪次被逮着了，一次性扣了他十分。

话扯远了，回到关键问题上。

栾云平自问，凭借他这个尿性，绝不会有晚会邀请他做总结发言。准备在元旦当天去给爱车好好洗个澡，再舒舒服服地回家泡个脚。

谁知道第二天一上班，桌上元旦晚会的邀请信直接把他对假期的幻想一扫而空。

到底是那个系这么没出息，争取他来了？

栾云平满头黑线，手里端着的茶缸都跟着发抖。他的对桌好同事何九华踩点打了卡刚刚入座，“”瞧见他桌子上粉红色的邀请卡没忍住乐出声，收获他一个看起来不那么开心的笑。

“别介啊，你们服设系晚会挺有意思的，我去年去了，很是愉快啊。”

栾云平又淡淡地瞧他一眼，拉开椅子坐下。

“那你有点失败啊，才一年就连任失败了。”

何九华自知说不过，低头忙自个儿的去了。

虽说他很拒绝，但既然受邀了就得出席，何况自从收到了这邀请函，系里的微信群就有一个人不停艾特他通知哪天审核节目、参加排练。

譬如，上周二栾云平坐在办公室里收拾好了东西，等着六点准点下班，从办公室到停车场十分钟，这个点有些堵，吃不着晚饭了，立刻出发就能赶上七点半去省剧场看戏。对桌同事何九华瞧着他竖着手指转车钥匙，无情地勾起嘴角一笑。

太天真了。

叮咚一声，栾云平手机屏幕一亮。

【宣传部长-糖糖: @栾老师 导员好！今天下午七点在3-201第一次排练哦，您记得带上演讲稿啊，辛苦您了～】

这是栾云平头一回感受到收到艾特并回复收到的恐惧。

反观去年已经经历过此折磨的何九华收拾好刚刚吃完的外卖盒拍了拍栾云平的肩，一个投篮再把可乐瓶扔进垃圾桶，潇洒的背上电脑包扬长而去。

栾云平抹了把脸，打开另一个标题为京剧票友群的群聊，缓缓发出“出今日下午七点半省剧场戏票，可刀，私聊。”

七点半，他慢悠悠走到教室里，小孩儿们都咋呼着呢，跳街舞的和说唱选手站在一起掰头打快板。栾云平眉毛扬了扬，装模作样咳嗽了几声。

教室一下安静了，分出来条路，只剩下那边整理舞台道具的一个男孩儿埋着头理身上缠着的彩灯。

确实够笨，绕个彩灯能反被彩灯绕了。

那小男孩看突然静下来，这才抬头看，刚好对上栾云平的视线，两个人都尴尬一笑。

那边狼狈的往他这边凑，脚上那一圈彩灯还没解开，被绊了个结实，一下扑过来。

栾云平也蒙了，下意识上去接，两个人整得跟哪一部偶像剧一样搂在一起。那男孩比他矮点，微微扬起脸看他。

彩灯上就连着开关，也不知道是谁神来一笔给蹭开了，栾云平只觉得眼前红黄蓝绿紫一块亮起来，衬得那双忽闪忽闪的大眼睛比隔壁系女导员还水灵。

小男孩低头瞧着自己身上的星星灯亮起来也乐，一开口一嘴东北大碴子味就出来了。栾云平觉得，和他那双大眼睛其实并不很配。

“诶呦我去，尚九熙，这灯确实能用哈。”

一时间，屋内外爆发出一阵快活的笑声。

-

闹了个乌龙，栾云平想也不是坏事，第一丢人的不是自个儿，第二这气氛确实放松下来了。

最后嘛，他推推窄边眼镜偷偷瞟旁边那桌的人，刚刚扑他身上那位。

他问了一圈，哪位是宣传部长糖糖，以为会有个穿小裙子的女孩举着手出来。

谁知道还是刚刚和他摔了个难舍难分的那位默默举起来手冲他乐。

“我！栾老师！我就是糖糖！”

栾云平满头黑线，他不得不承认低估了当代男子大学生的腻歪程度。

你丫不能仗着自个儿好看就说自个儿是糖吧？

搁他上大学那会儿在宿舍，称呼自己为平平都能挨对床高峰狠狠一脚。

那边好像也明白导员沉默的原因，不好意思的用手背蹭着鼻尖。

“老师，是大堂经理的堂，我叫孟鹤堂，您别误会，就是一时手误打错了备注，他们不许我改了！”

挺配，栾云平咂摸着，漂亮面孔和漂亮名字。

他这边儿痴痴地看，一个节目结束，孟鹤堂扭过头来等他评价。栾导员心里慌张地像偷看校花被抓包的17岁小男孩儿，面儿上能装着呢，别过头假装品节目。

“栾老师，您看这节目怎么样？可以吗？”

“挺好挺好，古色古香…”

这话说出来栾云平就觉得不对劲了，好家伙，这可是街舞节目啊，古色古香算哪门子评价呢？

孟鹤堂愣了一下偷偷地笑，栾云平觉得左边耳朵被这咯咯的乐逗的发烫，想找个话头往回绕，偏偏一扭头又是一双好看眼睛望过来，这回是弯弯的，小桥似的。

他自觉被蜜糖塞了满嘴，甜的有点讲不上话。想当年他上大学时也是系里能说会道榜单榜首，如今居然被美色所惑语塞，不应当，不应当。

怀着刚刚没好好看这群街舞社小姑娘节目的愧疚，栾云平低头就给安排上节目单敲定了。

接下来一水儿都是小年轻喜欢的，说唱组头上搓一顿脏辫儿的男孩们还即兴来了段b-box，栾导员看着最前面瘦的跟竹竿似的蹦的最欢的那个忍不住就想鼓掌，不容易啊，一会儿该折了。

刚刚准备提笔发一张pass卡，那边儿垮唧来了一个“yo mic drop”

麦克风应声落地，栾云平瞪大了眼睛看着好好一个麦克风散架，笑眯眯地给他写进了待定栏。

？当系里预算好批怎么着

节目筛选结束已经快九点了，窄边眼镜早被栾云平撇到一边儿去了，看多了花花绿绿的，还有点视觉疲劳。

大家又玩闹一会儿，气氛在那儿，他也不好催着散，只低头看了眼手表。

孟鹤堂瞧见他看表，拍拍手把大家静下来问他要不要结束。

挺好，长得好看还会来事。

栾云平眉开眼笑，在心里不停加分。

大家一哄而散的结果就是电梯满员。他不爱太热闹，且身为导员想摆出些导员的款来，绅士风度的请几位穿着蓬蓬裙的小姑娘上去填了空位，自个儿走楼梯去了。

走到停车场一摸兜才发现把车钥匙落教室了，叹口气回身又往回返。没走几步就碰见了孟鹤堂。

那边和刚刚只套了件针织衫的小男孩样子又有点不一样了，宽宽大大的明黄色外套把他裹严实了，还围了条藏蓝色的针织围巾。

反观栾云平，红色羽绒服着实彰显了他奔四的身份。可恨啊，长得好看还会穿？怎么着？上赶着让人一见钟情呢？

这边儿还在脑子里来回转这些乱七八糟的话，那边儿已经举起手里的车钥匙冲他笑了。

栾云平也在心里默默举手，不过有点性质区别，他举的是双手，一般意思是投降。

接过来钥匙他俩也没太多交流，寒暄几句栾云平嘱咐孟鹤堂回去注意安全。孟鹤堂则乖乖点头又摆摆手讲再见。

坐上自个儿车的驾驶座栾云平慢慢把心气儿喘匀咯，此刻他终于明白为何何九华感叹大学生的爱情了，如今大学生真不愧喝多了世面上的全糖奶茶，冬夜里他因为不用再绕路取车钥匙而感到了暖暖的很贴心。

何况还那么好看，年轻又漂亮。

他心里仿佛有个小人举牌欢呼，暖气从车载空调里往出吐，栾云平惬意得很，窝了个舒服位置发动汽车。

前灯一照他发现，孟鹤堂还杵那儿没走呢，揣着兜直跳脚，应该是碰上了麻烦事。

他左思右想没踩那脚油门一走了之，摁下来车窗户探出脑袋询问。

“怎么了？”

孟鹤堂也不生分，小跑几步到他车边站定了，弯下腰和他平视。

“老师，我车钥匙没拿。”

…好嘛，好看管什么用啊。

栾老师在心里打小鼓，又生出来另一个小人和刚刚举牌那个开始打擂台赛。

一个说怎么了怎么了！学生这么晚没法儿回家我不得送送！我这是为了保护学生人身安全！

一个则狠狠地啐一口说，你什么心思什么心思！搁这儿装大尾巴狼！保持安全距离懂吗！

这样死机的情况没持续太久，栾云平开口提议。

“不然我送你吧省的你再跑回教室了，你上哪儿？”

得了，正道的光这次没照在大地上。


End file.
